


Modular Reality

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Genderplay, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she asks him, Lavi vehemently denies her. She pouts at him, pink lips turning down in obvious displeasure, and he almost, almost gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modular Reality

The first time she asks him, Lavi vehemently denies her. She pouts at him, pink lips turning down in obvious displeasure, and he almost, almost gives in.  
  
The next time she asks, he's in the midst of rolling her skirt down over her hips. He's so startled that he _almost_ says yes. When he tells her no again, she huffs at him, gets to her feet and walks out the door. He glares after her, frustrated and so hard that it begins to hurt. He kicks the bathroom door on his way in.  
  
The third and final time she asks him, he says yes. He's panting, twisting a finger inside of her and she _moans_ it into his ear. He tells her that that's cheating. She giggles quietly and tells him that she knows.  
  
And that is how Lavi ends up on his hands and knees, black lace stockings rolled down to his knees, skirt pushed up to bunch around his waist with the smooth tip of a wooden cock pressing into him. When he shudders and moans, Lenalee smiles and tells him in the sweetest of voices: _I told you so._  



End file.
